


Captain Nemo by DonnaR

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series: Ace of Base, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's thoughts about Blair.<br/>This story is a sequel to Ace of Base #1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Nemo by DonnaR

##  Captain Nemo

by DonnaR

Disclaimer: Credit to Pet Fly, UPN and anyone else that Sentinel belongs to. I don't own them, just borrowing them a little bit. I also used some of Ace of Base's lyrics from her CD Cruel Summer off of their webpage, <http://www.aceofbase.net/songs/hd.htm>

Notes: I got the idea for this story after constantly listening to the new Ace of Base's CD, Cruel Summer. I started noticing how their songs, in a certain order told a story. They just screamed Jim and Blair. I'd like to thank my wonderful internet friend, Isabel Tan for beta'ing this story. As well as a deep love for Ace of Base, she also has been cheering me up through some troubling times. This series is strictly for her. I hope this makes up for the cruddy life you've had lately. 

* * *

Captain Nemo  
by DonnaR  
  
Captain Nemo sung by Ace of Base  
  
Captain Nemo is too good for you and me  
take a voyage to the bottom of the sea  
he's a riddle you will see in the middle of the sea  
if you ask him things about life then he will say  
  
oh no, I'm far to continental for mankind  
I don't interfere in your life  
see me as a searcher with the answers  
to your world from under the sea  
  
Captain Nemo knows the world be we don't know  
what control of light and darkness means  
he'll show  
if we come in peace at heart  
he may help us to restart what went wrong  
so long ago from down below  
  
oh no, I'm far to continental for mankind  
I don't interfere in your life  
see me as a searcher with the answers  
to your world from under the sea  
  
see him as a searcher with the answers to mankind  
  
he's far to continental  
  
though he's wiser than all man  
he is curious about the plan  
violated by the man the master plan  
  
oh no, he's far to continental for mankind  
he don't interfere in your life  
see him as a searcher with the answers  
to your world from under the sea  
  
oh no, he's far to continental for mankind  
he don't interfere in your life  
see him as a searcher with the answers  
to your world from under the sea  
  
oh no, he's far to continental for mankind  
under the sea  
  


* * *

He's my salvation. That's the only word I can use to describe him. I'm sitting there in the hospital room, and all of a sudden he comes barging in, telling me he knows someone with all the answers. Yeh, right, as if anyone could help me with this problem of mine. I should know by now that God works in mysterious ways.  
  
I get out of the hopital and head over to the address at Ranier University. Looking at the card, then at the door, I can hear loud jungle rythems coming from the office. Suddenly scared to death, I just knew that this one action would change my life.  
  
How did I know that? I'm still not sure. I just did. So I enter the office. There's the same small man that I'd seen at the hospital. Watching him dance for a minute, I'm entranced by the perfect proportions of his body. I haven't been interested in a man for over nine years, and here, suddenly, attraction flairs within me, creating a bonfire that wouldn't go away. Pausing, I watch him for a moment, somehow knowing that it would only be the first of many discreet glances headed his way.  
  
When he realizes I'm here, he stops and stares at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his, giving me the gaze I'd always be able to recognize when he looks at me like that. I didn't know then what I know now. He fell in love with me, as I did with him at first sight. Of course, being the Jim Ellison, the repressed, anal cop everyone seems to know, I denied it for three long years, until it was too late. I should have just shut him up when he yabbered on and on about Sentinels and Sir Richard Burton's monograms, by kissing the living daylights out of him. But no, I had to deny what I knew instantly within my heart and soul. He's the one. The only one. The one who holds everything I am within the palm of his hand. Doesn't matter that's he's a man. I've never been the straightest arrow there ever was, but I've never been in love with a man. In truth, I've never been in love period.  
  
Oh, I thought I was, with Caroline, but I wasn't. That was just me wanting to be in love. And Caroline knew it. She knew that I couldn't give her what she needed in a relationship. I always held a part of me back from her. She could never get me to give her the one thing she always wanted, myself. No, I had to suppress my feelings, never telling her about myself, both the good and the bad. I could never open up with her, and tell her what was wrong when I'm moody, upset, or angry. I held it all in, and in the process destroyed our relationship.  
  
But Blair, he never once, from our first meeting, let me get away with that. That little know-it-all beautiful, neo-hippie, witchdoctor punk, made me TALK. That's right, talk. The one thing that I didn't know how to do with others. From the first, he made me open up to him with all of my problems. Well-traveled, a cosmopolitan man in many ways, except where it comes to his sexuality, he knew the answers. Somehow, I knew he could provide the answers.  
  
Did I know he was my Guide at first? Yeh, I did, but I didn't know it at the time. There was a connection between us from the first. I didn't know why it was there, but it worked for me. He taught me control, how to keep my head above the water. He's a searcher, learning everything in this sea of unknown, the realm of the seninels. He wants to study me. To learn about the man behind the senses. Me. He wants to study ME. I let it go to my head, denying what I knew, that it wasn't just hero worship that he felt for me, that he felt that all-encompassing emotion called love.  
Coming up with an explanation to satisfy Simon was funny, now that I don't have to experience it first hand again. Watching Blair use that skill called obfuscation, which other's would learn is a trademark of his, I wondered how such a small man could have such a big mouth, with hardly no sense. But since everything turned out okay, I'll let it fly. Just another anoying trait my new roommate has.  
  
Did I say roommate? Yes, that's right folks. He's my roommate. The permanent bachelor takes a roommate that he's absolutely wild about and who'll drive him crazy. Crazy!! I guess that's the closest word I can get for his personality. I thought he'd be there only a week, but he's been here for three years. Time just seemed to flow by. As for my love of him, I just never found the right time to make a move. I just knew that, it would be for life. And because I could never be open about the relationship, I never could tell him that I loved him. I was too afraid. Scared of the constant, difficult life homosexuals face. I didn't want that. But there was no denying, that I wanted him. That I loved him.  
  
Because of that constant suppression of the truth, I destroyed everything we had. And everything I am. He's leaving. Oh, God, please, don't let him leave. He can't!! I can't live without him.!! Without him, I'm nothing. Nobody at all. I need him to brighten my day, and listen when I'm troubled. But it's too late. Everything is gone. He's left, with only the items he first had. This home of ours isn't his home anymore. Because I couldn't give him what he wanted, he didn't want anything.  
  
It's been a year now, and I still love him. I still hear the sound of his heartbeat, in this flock of regrets, what ifs, and if only I could do that again, in this icy arctic region, I call my heart.  
  
The end  
  


* * *

Description:  
Inspired by Jules Verne, this song takes you deep under the surface of sea aboard the Nautilus for a voyage under the sea Anno Domini 1998 You can hear the sound of Captain Nemo's throbbing organ along with Sonar "pings", low-flying seagulls and howling Arctic winds. Has the captain found the solution for a perfect World??? The answer is still blowing in the wind A daring composition by Jonas, that produced it along with Douglas Carr and John Amatiello.  
  
  
Words from the band:  
This song is about Captain Nemo. A very continental person since he travels all over knowing much more than us from under the sea. It was originally conceived with a movie in mind  
-Joker  
  
  
  



End file.
